


Falling Into Place

by SheWalksWithAshla



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, F/M, Family History, Montilyet, Ostwick, Talia has a big family, Trevelyan (Dragon Age) has Sibling(s), Trevelyan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9432260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheWalksWithAshla/pseuds/SheWalksWithAshla
Summary: Talia Trevelyan. Inquisitor; fifth born and somehow leading an army. When Talia is called back home, Josephine Montilyet; the resident ambassador and woman of Talia's dreams goes with her; not even Civil War will threaten how they feel about each other.





	1. Tavern Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talia just wanted to relax, but being prompted to sing and seeing Josephine wasn't on her schedule. It's a good thing Krem is there to help.

 "I'm glad you finally got out of enough fancy noble bullshit to spend time with us Talia. You need a strong drink after what Lady Marie pulled today." 

Talia sighed heavily, her shoulders aching fiercely as she laid her head down at the table. She didn't even want to think about that today. Bad enough she had tried to create a scandal, but Talia hadn't expected her to throw books at her in retaliation for letting refugees move through her lands.

"It wasn't that bad." 

"Tell that to my book shaped bruises Dorian." Talia looked up at the smirking man, one of her best friends and groaned. "The Inquisitor, taken down by a few books before she had a chance to defeat the evil that claims the land."

"You might want to be careful before Varric hears and puts that in one of his books." Dorian laughed. He gave the Inquisitor a sympathetic look. "Come by the library tomorrow and I'll see if I can hide you away for a few hours. You look like you need it."

"Thanks Dorian. I'm glad you have my back." Talia gave him a weak smile, before she noticed his attention drawn to the door.

"Oh look, it's your favourite Antivan ambassador." Dorian winked at Talia as Krem came walking up with two mugs of Ale in his hands. "Want to go say hello, maybe ask her what her favourite chocolate is?" He waved at Josephine and Leliana as they saw him staring and moved to sit at a table in a corner.

"Not too friendly tonight?"

"Their exhausted too. Leliana's been swamped with letters and she's been worried over Ella something fierce." Talia smiled up at Krem as he placed the mug of ale in front of her and took a seat next to her. "When did you get here Krem?"

"A few minutes ago." Krem sounded amused. "You looked like you needed a drink. So here I am. The drink bringer." He gave a mock bow as Dorian and Talia laughed.

"I need to take care of something. I'm sure Krem will be adequate company." Dorian quickly said, nodding at them and disappearing into the fast growing crowd. Talia watched him go, and when she turned to look over at Krem, he slid her mug of ale closer.

"You looked like you needed that." Krem took a long drink of his own, placing it down as he brushed a hand through his hair with a smile. "Was I right?"

"Well, you weren't wrong." Talia took a drink before giving Krem a tired look. "It's just been a long day."

"Well." Krem leaned back in his chair. "I could make a distraction for you to escape if you like." He shrugged his shoulders, glancing around the tavern in a way that made Talia wonder if he was actually serious. "Of course, I'd be swarmed; left by myself to fight off your admirers. And then of course, you'd have to reward me with a new suit of armor. A few pretty girls." Krem grinned at Talia, who wasn't looking the least bit impressed. "Make me a Knight."

"Your full of it Krem Aclassi." Talia punched him lightly in the nose with her fist and he laughed heartily. "But I'm sure I could find you a pretty girl." Talia looked over at the taverns resident bard, Maryden who was strumming out Enchanter on her lute beautifully. 

"Uh well." Krem coughed. "I mean she's nice. I've heard."

"You've heard right." Talia smirked. "Actually have you noticed how much she looks at you?"

"What? No." Krem flushed, his voice cracking. "When did that start?"

"Since she saw you I expect." Talia joked with a grin. "And she's can get a pretty good view from the way you try to get a look at her, sitting on the top of the chair."

"I just like to listen, to her songs." Krem looked away, heart beating fast as he felt warmth under his collar build.  _And she is very good at singing._

"Right, because all your doing is staring at her songs." Talia teased as Krem flushed pink. "I just figured you might not know how to sit properly, but this is so much better." She laughed out loud as Krem smacked her in the arm, drawing attention from the Iron Bull; who pulled his attention away from Grim for a moment. 

"Shit boss, you think Krem could beat you in hand to hand combat?"

"I'd like to see him try." Talia responded, crossing her arms with an encouraging smile. She looked over for a moment as Josephine caught her eye before hurriedly looking away with a deep blush.  _I forgot Josephine was here._

"She's pretty isn't she?" Krem teased as he leaned over to talk to Talia more privately. "I'd imagine she'd want to get to know you better to." 

"You're awful." Talia whispered back furiously. She grabbed her mug of ale and took a long drink. "I can barely get more then five sentences out every time I talk to her. It's ridiculous." Talia gave an exasperated look to Krem who stared back at her with sympathy.

"You're in love." Krem leaned back in his chair and looked over at Josephine who, try as she might to keep her eyes off her, was giving Talia a curious look as she listened to Leliana's rapt conversation. "And she can't stop staring at you."

"Shut up, shut up." Talia buried her face in her hands. "This is, she's not attracted to me. That's-"

"Not as impossible as you think Tali. " Krem grinned. "You're very attractive. I can count on both my hands how many people have told me they love you. _Today_."

"That's comforting. Thanks." Talia replied with sarcasm as she looked back up at Krem. 

Krem shrugged and leaned back in his chair. "Hey, at least your popular."

"I wish I wasn't." Talia sounded unhappy. "They don't see me, just my title."

"Was it like this back in Ostwick?"

"Sometimes. But once everyone knew I was going to join the Templar Order, they stayed away. I guess that scared them." Talia frowned, remembering one of her cousins who happened to be a mage that was visiting on his way to Kirkwall had stared at her when she told him her plans, full of enthusiasm. Not realising what was really going on. What the Circles were really like. Talia hadn't known any better, not until she got older.

"That didn't work out." Krem grimaced. "But it's not like you knew any better."

Talia scowled.

"No. But not all Templar's are bad Krem."

" 'course not. Look at Cullen." Krem took a drink of ale and winked. "You'd think he'd never been mean a day in his life."

"You should see him around Dorian." Talia wryly answered with a grin. 

"You mean how pissed off he got when Dorian beat him at chess?" Krem laughed.

Talia leaned back in her chair. "I give it three months."

"Betting Talia? I wonder what your parents would think of that." Krem teased, though Talia could hear the smirk in his voice.

"My brother taught me." Talia pointed out. "The blame will go on my brother."  _I hope._

"Lucky you." Krem praised. "Was that the only thing you learned?" He asked, curious.  _She's the only daughter of a Bann, she probably knows a lot of things that most wouldn't think she would._

"No." Talia looked shy. "Being the youngest has it's benefits I guess."

"Like what?"

"I can sing actually. My mother made me take lessons." Talia admitted, picking at her pants for a moment before she looked up at Krem again. 

"Do you still sing?" Krem was giving Talia an interested look and looked pleasantly surprised.

Talia shrugged, feeling shy. "I haven't. Not since I've left home." 

"Sing." Krem encouraged with a smile. "I'm sure you're great."

"Everyone says that." Talia smiled slightly. She looked at him with a frown. "If I sing, will you help me with Josephine?"

"Deal. But you have to help me with Maryden."

Talia nodded firmly.

"Well, you'd better hurry up before dear old Josie leaves." Krem teased with a laugh, howling once Talia delivered a well deserved smack on his arm. 

Talia took a deep breath, stood up and walked over to Maryden. "I need your help."

"Sure Inquisitor." Maryden looked amused. "I heard you had quite a voice, want me to play-" She muttered something so that only Talia can hear and the latter nodded after a moment before asking something else in a soft tone of voice. "That works. Just let me know when your ready."

 "Uh, I'm ready?"

 

 

_They guard the gate as dawn unfolds,_

_The Knights of Highever are tall and bold,_

_The sunlight glances off shining gold,_

_To protect Lady Cousland._

 

_The night was dark and full of strife,_

_As Guardsmen raised their swords to strike,_

_Mabari growling in the night._

_To protect Lady Cousland._

 

_They held the gate with all their might,_

_But the cracking was too much to fight,_

_They fell with wounds and death and cries_

_as Howe's men stood in candlelight,_

_To protect Lady Cousland._

 

Talia flushed slightly when she realised that the tavern had gone completely silent, and wondered if she had gotten bad at singing. She stood there for a few moments, feeling the weight of it as Maryden finished strumming on her lute, and raised her eyes just enough to see a few of her fathers knights wiping there eyes. 

"I didn't know you could sing like that boss." Iron Bull hollered from where he was sitting. "Did you write that one yourself?"

"I did." Talia straightened her shoulders. It wasn't just for Ella, but for her brother too. She wasn't ashamed of that.

"Shit. Could you write something for the chargers too?"

"M-maybe?" Talia felt giddy; happy. "I could try Bull."

There was a whistle from somewhere and the tavern fell into cheers and polite applause. Talia felt herself getting redder, and quickly turned around; grabbing Maryden's hand as she moved back to Krem. 

"Maryden this is Krem. He's my best friend." Talia let go of her hand. "Want to have a drink with us?"

Maryden was eyeing Krem appreciatively. "Of course Inquisitor. I'd be happy to." She sat across from Krem as Talia hide a grin. She turned to look around the tavern again, nearly hitting her head on something yellow as she jumped back instinctively, only to see Josephine looking down at her with a small smile.

"Am I interrupting Inquisitor?"

"No. You're not-" Talia blushed deeply and hoped Josephine didn't notice. "I was just going to get a round of drinks." She stood up, feeling small as she only came up to Josephine's chin and had to tilt her head to look her in the eyes. "Uh...do you want one?"

_Shit. Where did that come from?_

Josephine looked surprised.

"Yes, just one please. I have to get back to work soon." Josephine responded politely. _Is she blushing? Perhaps Leliana was right._

Talia nodded and moved away to get the drinks, but Josephine grabbed her wrist with her hand. 

"Anything else Lady Montilyet?"  _Please say no, please say no-_

"I've heard you sing before, at your Great Aunt Lucille's balls." Josephine smiled softly and for the first time Talia noticed just how pretty her eyes were. "You have a very pretty voice. But we never met before the Inquisition did we?"

_Wait what? Josephine was there?_

"No Lady Montilyet." Talia tensed up, the hold on her wrist feeling like fire. "I-I'm sure we never did."

"I'm sure I would have remembered." Josephine let go of Talia's wrist. "Forth born or not." She turned away to take a seat next to Maryden as Talia just about fainted.

_Forth born or not?_

Talia gave Josephine a baffled look, quickly walking away to get their drinks as she heard Josephine ask a question. Krem gave a short answer in reply, and when she returned with the mugs of ale in her hands, Talia wondered just why Krem exchanged a look with Josephine before turning his attention back to Maryden.

"Talia?"

"Yes Lady Montilyet?" Talia felt nervous. Josephine had never used her first name before.

"I need to ask you a few questions concerning your family. Would you join me in my study later this evening?" Josephine pulled her mug of ale towards her as Talia placed it down, giving her a small; soft smile.

"Sure." Talia felt her heart beat faster in her chest. "I can make some time." She felt exhausted, but tried not to show it. Josephine wanted to speak to her, presumably alone. It was terrifying, but part of her was glad she had asked at all. And wondered silently, if Krem had anything to do with it.

"I look forward to it." Josephine smiled at Talia before turning towards Krem, who was watching with interest.

Yeah, Krem definitely had something to do with this.


	2. Midnight Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josephine and Talia have a chance to talk, and a letter makes Talia question her place in the Inquisition.

Talia stood outside Josephine's office, waiting quietly. She had managed to slip away half an hour before to at least straighten out her hair and change her tunic into something cleaner before she wandered down to Josephine's office. It was later, but Talia knew that Josephine wanted to speak to her, and that was too important to miss.

 She knocked.

Josephine looked pleased when she opened the door, and Talia rubbed the back of her own neck, smiling slightly herself when she saw how happy Josephine was.

"Come in Talia." Josephine stepped backwards, opening the door wide as she did so to allow Talia access to her office. She smiled gently when Talia hesitantly stepped into her office, startling a bit when Josephine shut the door behind her and turned to look back towards her.

 "Do you want some tea?" Josephine asks politely, moving passed Talia as she spoke. 

"Yes, thank you." Talia watches Josephine out of the corner of her eye and followed her to her desk. She stood by her chair as Josephine poured the tea into separate cups and sat down before sitting down herself; Josephine looking looking mildly surprised. 

"I'm sorry. I was just-" 

"You don't have to be so formal with me." Josephine tells Talia plainly. Tense and formal Talia could be, but she was usually more relaxed then this.

"Of course." Talia's fingers drummed on her lap. "It's just, if I sat down before any other ladies by mother would scold me to Tevinter and back." She looked up at Josephine and noted her confusion. "After my brother Oliver never came back from Highever I became second in line. You can imagine all the training I had to go through, even when Edmund took over as Bann from my father."

"What about your other brother Magnus?" Josephine asks, remembering a skinny and quiet youth from her childhood. He had visited once, Josephine's brother had taught him to climb trees before returning to Ostwick with his father.

"You remember him?" Talia sounded amused. "He was a good brother, but he was sent to be a chantry brother in Orlais. I haven't seen him in a few years." She looked off, grinning. "Three brothers, and then my mother..." Talia paused. "I was actually fifth in line you know." She looks over at Josephine again, wondering if she was being to personal.

"What happened?" Josephine asks before she can stop herself. 

"Miscarriage." 

Josephine looked stricken.

"I'm...I shouldn't have told you. No one talks about it." Talia panics. 

"It's alright Talia." Josephine replies, comforting. She can't imagine what Talia's mother had been through.

"Sometimes I feel like I'm the only one who remembers." Talia shakes her head, before adding. "What do you remember about my father?"

"Stern. Happy. He laughed when Magnus got into trouble." Josephine straightens out. 

"He laughed if any of us got into trouble." Talia looked fond. "Once mother was out of earshot anyway." She quickly added, "But not always. Drove mother mad. Probably still does."

 "I expect." Josephine looked mildly amused. "Your father never was one for subtlety. It's probably why he tried to betroth your brother Oliver to my youngest sister. She's only a little younger then you."

"I didn't know that." Talia replied, curious. "Oliver would have hated it. Or maybe he would have loved it; depending on what your younger sister is like." She paused, looking down at her clasped hands. "He was always charging ahead, Oliver never wanted to be held back by anything. Perhaps that's why he became a knight."

"It must have been hard, when you heard the news." Josephine pushed Talia's tea closer. "I'm so sorry."

"It was ten years ago." Talia looked up at Josephine, her face unreadable. "I still miss him, but I'm glad we got back at the Howe's for what they did." She frowned. "I was fourteen when I fought for Highever. My first battle. Do you know what the Trevelyan's do to celebrate a new warriors first kill?"

Josephine shook her head. "No. I'm afraid that's something that isn't shared."

"We slaughter a goat to eat, but the blood is spread across our face as a sign that we've passed childhood, and accepted the responsibilities of adulthood." Talia gave Josephine an even look. "It's not pleasant, but it's tradition."

"You spread goats blood across your face?" Josephine managed to get out. "Well..." That's different then what I'm used to in Antiva. Of course, the Trevelyan's have been known to follow the old way. 

"I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." Talia stood up. "I can leave-"

"Stay." Josephine blurted out. "It's alright. I mean it. Besides, I'm glad we're getting to know one another."

"Oh." Talia sat back down in her chair, surprised. Josephine wanted to get to know her? And it wasn't just for information?

Josephine opened a drawer in her desk and pulled out an unopened envelope, placing it in front of Talia. "This came for you from Ostwick, the courier said it was urgent." And then, "I wasn't trying to keep it from you, but I thought you might want to read it without prying eyes."

Talia held out her hand for a second, and Josephine handed her the letter. The seal of the Trevelyan house was embedded in wax on the back, and for a moment; Talia was relieved that her family had written to her at all about home, instead of asking about her political affairs.

"Thank you Lady Montilyet." Talia replied, before quickly opening the letter, silently reading the contents as her expression changed to one of worry.

"Has someone taken sick Talia?" 

"No, but they need me to come home. There's trouble, a civil war? Edmund wasn't clear." Talia frowned at the letter, feeling unsure and conflicted. She had a duty to the Inquisition, but what about her family? If they were worried enough to ask for her help, then she should go right?

 "You should go." Josephine encouraged. "The Inquisition will not falter without you if your gone for a few weeks."

"I'm not so sure about that Lady Montilyet." Talia slumped in her seat. 

"Talia you need to trust us." Josephine added quickly, feeling tempted to reach out to hold Talia's hand in comfort. But Talia was skittish enough, she wouldn't look her in the face if she did that.

"It's not that exactly, I haven't been home in almost a year. It makes me wonder if they'll see me as the same Talia that left." Talia explained quietly. "And I've never been good at negotiations." She looked up at Josephine suddenly. "But you are, if I were to go for a few weeks, to get this settled; would you come along?"

"I would have to settle a few affairs. But I might be able to." Josephine sounded taken aback. "I can try Talia."

"Really?" Talia looked more then pleased. "I just, I wouldn't want to keep you from anything." She fretted, gripping the letter a little tighter in her hands. The thought of Josephine coming along sent her heart racing. 

Josephine looked amused at her rambling, but was trying desperately not to smile. "You wouldn't be Talia. If I thought you were keeping me from something; anything, I wouldn't have invited you here in the first place."

A sharp knock at the door prevented Talia from saying anything else and it opened hastily to reveal Leliana. Talia wasn't sure what to make of Leliana anymore, when she had met her ten years ago, she was happier; less stern. Ella and Leliana had been perfect for each other, and the small wedding they had was beautiful. But now Leliana was more guarded, quieter. Talia didn't doubt it had something to do with Ella's lack of communication. 

"Lady Trevelyan." Leliana greeted politely. If she was surprised to see Talia in Josephine's office, she didn't show it. 

"Lady Leliana." Talia greeted back with a nod of her head. There was no way she would ever call Leliana "Spymaster." It didn't suit her.

"Am I interrupting something?"

"Talia and I were just discussing her home in Ostwick." Josephine rose from her seat and Talia did as well as Leliana walked into the room. "Has something happened?"

"Nothing that can't wait." Leliana was giving Talia a suspicious look. Her blue eyes met Josephine's. "But I do have a matter that I need to discuss with you Josephine."

"I'll take my leave then." Talia took the hint and stepped back, bowing with one hand of her chest. "Have a good night Lady Montilyet." She glanced at Leliana. "Lady Leliana." Talia rose and stepped out of the office, gently closing the door behind her."

"You don't normally invite Talia into your room in the middle of the night." Leliana pursed her lips. The youngest Trevelyan was nice, protective. A little naive, somewhat reckless, but Leliana also knew that she was crushing on Josephine. And Leliana wasn't sure if that would work out.

"Talia's sweet." Josephine counters lightly. "I had a letter for her eyes only."

"From her family?"

"Who else?"

Leliana looked at the door again. "And you talked."

Josephine frowned. "Leliana, I know what your trying to do." Leliana liked to meddle, she could get too protective. And Josephine didn't want her to confront Talia like she was a common thief trying to steal Josephine's heart.

"She has a crush on you. Did you know that?" Leliana doesn't look approving, neither does she look completely disproving. 

"I'm well aware." Josephine bites the inside of her lip. "And she's also very shy; in case you didn't notice."

"Were in the middle of a war."

Josephine huffed. "Your acting like were in a relationship." There was a pause." And you and Elissa were perfectly happy to get into a relationship amidst all the darkspawn and civil fighting that struck Ferelden ten years ago."

"That was different." Leliana snapped back but Josephine didn't look like she believed her.

Leliana sighed.

"I'm just worried. Ostwick is a long way away."

"Talia needs my help." Josephine told Leliana firmly. "So I'll help her in any way I can."

"At least let me send you with a few agents."

Josephine hesitated.

"Alight, but not an army."

Leliana nodded, reaching over and touching Josephine on the shoulder.

"Hopefully it will be over by the time you get there."

Josephine smiled.

"I'd hate to see the look on their faces if they saw you."

Leliana laughed.

* * *

The saltiness of the sea air felt clean as Talia breathed it in and she straitened her leather chest piece. They would be leaving the port of Highever soon, and Talia felt nervous anticipation as the ship moved closer and closer to the dock. She looked up at the clears skies and her eye caught movement. Josephine was talking to Krem about something; again. They hadn't really stopped talking.

Not that it mattered. Krem had agreed to help Talia with Josephine, but sometimes a twisting jealous feeling would settle in Talia's stomach until she got distracted again. She knew she shouldn't be jealous, but she couldn't help it. 

"You look pale your worship." Talia startled, she hadn't even noticed Krem and Josephine sneaking up on her until it was too late. 

"Don't call me your worship." Talia looked pale and upset all at once. "I'm not a Queen."

"You could be if you wanted to." Krem teased slightly, before noting how pale she was. "Are you alright?" Krem placed a hand on Talia's arm. "You look sick."

"I hate sailing." Talia explained uneasily. "I don't handle rough seas well." Never have. The ships turn too much in the water.  It's horrible.

"I can give you some ginger to chew on." Josephine reached into her satchel and pulled out some ginger, handing it to Talia as Krem looked on, worried.

"Thank you." Talia took a small bite of the ginger and grimaced. 

"Krem was just telling me about the trip from Tevinter over here. Apparently Iron Bull nearly got thrown off the ship." Josephine told Talia, and for the first time Talia noticed her hair was in an elegant braid wrapped around her head instead of her usual hairstyle.

"By the Captain or by a storm?" Talia asked, feeling a little better.

Krem laughed. "Would you believe me if I said both?"

"Probably not." Talia crossed her arms and Krem let go of her arm. "Or maybe I would.Tell me the story Krem. Please?" Talia glanced at Josephine to see a smile dancing on her lips.

"Well since you asked, and I'd never refuse such a high noble lady such as yourself." Krem dodged a smack from Talia. "Careful my lady, you don't know what I'm capable of."

"Talking in your sleep?"

"That was one time." Krem looked embarrassed.

Josephine gave them an unsure gaze. Had they shared a bed before? Talia and Krem joked, but could it actually be-

"The ship is nearly here." Talia turned to Josephine and was surprised to see her watching them intently. "It should only be a few days before we reach Ostwick." She hesitated, stepping from side to side. "I managed to get you a cabin."

"Why-"

"Because you should have some privacy. Krem and I are used to the road. I'd hate to see you have to sleep on the deck." Talia turned towards Krem who was watching with interest. When she moved towards the docks again, she felt a hand on her wrist and turned to see Josephine looking down at her softly.

"Talia?"

"I know, you're welcome Lady Montilyet." 

"-You didn't have to." Josephine feels warm.

"I wanted to."

Josephine looks pleased, and steps away from Talia, folding her hands in front of her. There wasn't much time left until the ship came in and as Talia turned away to look at the water again, Josephine watched her, trying to take in Talia without anyone noticing. When she glanced away for a moment she caught Krem's eyes.

He grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Off to Ostwick we go. I wonder what the Talia's family will think of their daughter now?


	3. Home Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Returning home wasn't as easy as Talia expected, and she wonders just how much she's changed.

Talia's feat hit the cobblestone road as she stepped off the docks, glad to be finally free of that rocking ship. She sighed, and brushed a hand through her messy blond hair, the breeze weaving the rest around her hand. She felt nervous, but at the same time Talia couldn't wait to see her family.

"It's very beautiful here." 

Talia looked back at Krem, smiling. "I love it. I used to spend hours in the hills outside town or our gardens. Especially on days like today." She breathed in deeply and smiled more brightly. When Josephine walked up beside Krem she turned away and added, "My family is supposed to meet us here, so it might be a while before they get here. Since my brother has become Bann-"

"Auntie Talia!" There was sharp footsteps on the ground, quick and even paced. Talia turned away for a moment before a five year old, dark haired boy threw himself at her stomach and latched on before she lifted him up with a wince, holding him tightly in a hug before she let him down again with a grin. "Auntie Talia you're home, I couldn't wait to see you. Father says that ships take much longer then walking. But you couldn't have walked here of course."

"Hello yourself Einar." Talia greeted with amusement in her eyes. "Keeping out of trouble?"

"I don't cause any trouble Auntie Talia." Einar replied as he looked away slyly. "Why would I want to do that?"

"Because you like to give your mother grey hair." Talia pointed out as Einar looked back up at her. He turned his head for a moment before seeing Josephine, who was standing a few feet away; watching him curiously. 

"You didn't tell father you were bringing home a lady Auntie. Are you going to marry her?" Einar questioned curiously as Talia made a choking sound in the back of her throat, shocked. 

"What?"

"My name is Einar Trevelyan, my father Edmund is the Bann of Ostwick." Einar moved passed Talia and held out his hand to Josephine, who took it with a serious expression. 

"He's firstborn then?" Krem asked from Talia's other side, trying not to laugh at the blushing, startled look on Talia's face. 

"Yes, he is." Talia regained her composer, watching as Josephine knelt down and talked with Einar gently. "Where is Edmund Einar? And mother and father?"

"Their coming." Einar turned to look at Talia. "I just wanted to see you first, so I ran here."

Talia laughed, before she spotted the tall figure of her older brother Edmund walking down the docks steps with his wife and her mother and father in tow. He was older, had a few more grey hairs and looked even more like father, but he still had that gentle smile that would keep her secrets and tell her stories. 

"I see Einar has been keeping you company Talia." Edmund greeted with a laugh. His wife, Malva came from Rivain. She was almost as tall as him, with soft dark skin and deep brown eyes. But she was also shyer then her brother, more serious. And Talia had to admit, they were really good for each other. 

"Did you see that Talia brought a Lady home?" Einar turned away from Josephine, who stood up with a smile. "She's from Antiva, one of the Montilyet's. Lady Josephine Montilyet." Einar corrected quickly, catching his fathers stern look. He had to introduce ladies properly. 

"I'm not surprised, Talia has always had her eyes on beautiful women." Edmund held out his hand to Josephine, taking her hand a kissing it before stepping back. "I'm Bann Edmund Trevelyan and this is my wife Malva and our son Einar." He looked over at Talia with a sly smile.

"So when's the wedding?"

"This isn't happening." Talia blushed bright red. "Lady Montilyet and I aren't getting married, she's just a...just a-"

"A friend." Josephine corrected with a smile. "Talia asked me to be here, but I don't want to intrude." She gave Talia a fond look which didn't go unnoticed by Edmund and Talia's parents. 

"You're not." Talia blurted out hurriedly. "Josephine is very good at diplomatic problem solving, and has been a great ambassador to the Inquisition. I just thought she could help." She quickly reached out and pulled Krem to her side. "And This is Krem, he's my best friend and an excellent soldier. He's here to help too."

"Talia breathe." Her mother Elida stepped away from her husband, who remained seated in his wheelchair and pulled her daughter in for a hug. "Your home now, and trying to help. Don't worry sweetheart." Talia relaxed slightly and hugged her mother back.

"Sorry mother." Talia stepped away from the hug and turned to her father Bjorn, before leaning down and hugging him tight. "Hello father." She greeted quietly, before he pushed her away enough to get a good look at her.

"You look older;stronger." He smiled proudly. "I always knew you would be a leader." Talia smiled, feeling embarrassed before she stepped back with a firm nod.

"Thank you father." Talia replied softly. "I'm sorry I couldn't come back sooner." She looked back at Josephine and Krem. "This is my father Bjorn Trevelyan, and my mother Elida." Talia reached down and touched the back of her fathers wheelchair. "Should we head home now?"

Bjorn nodded with a smile. "Yes, I'm sure your friends and soldiers would like to rest. Please." He looked up at Talia, who turned his wheelchair around and started to push him along the docks and up a small incline towards the top of the stairs. 

 "I'm glad you came back."

Talia patted her father on his shoulder, and he reached up; holding it tightly. 

Talia was glad she came back too.

* * *

Talia sighed in relief as she laid down on her bed. She stretched out on the quilts as Krem watched in amusement from his position in the doorway, and when Talia opened her eyes he winked at her.

"Inquisition beds not good enough for you?"

"It doesn't smell like home." Talia grinned at him and sat down. "And I missed my room."

Krem looked around, it wasn't as lavish as her room in Skyhold but the beautiful furniture and large windows made it appear open and warm. Krem stretched, and moved to sit down on the bed next to her.

"Where's Josephine?"

"Talking with your sister in law." Krem answered quietly. "I expect that they need to discuss the latest fashion." 

Talia smiled.

"Planning a wedding?" Krem teased.

Talia blushed. "What? No!" 

"Why not? You think she doesn't like you?"

"Because she doesn't like me Krem. When has Lady Montilyet ever shown any interest in me?" 

"When she invited you for a late night talk?" Krem grinned.

"It was just a talk." Talia's voice was high pitched. "I can't believe you Krem."

Krem waggled his eyebrows and Talia punched him in the chest. 

"You're awful."

"I know." Krem shrugged. "But you love it."

Talia sighed.

* * *

"Have you met anyone?"

"What kind of question is that?"

Her brother Edmund, grinned. "The brother kind?"

"I haven't met anyone." Talia looked at Josephine. "And even if I did I wouldn't bring it up here." 

"Because mother and father would start planning your wedding." Edmund laughed. "I still think there are people at this table who could make a good suitor." He glanced at Krem who was smiling into his soup. "What about Sir Aclassi?"

Krem choked.

"Krem isn't exactly the noble type." Talia managed to get out. She caught Krem's eye and they looked away hurriedly. "You're ridiculous."

"Don't think I'd make a fancy enough noble for you Lady Talia?"

"Since when do you call me Lady Talia?" Talia argued back. 

Krem laughed. "So you don't want to marry me?"

"I have someone else in mind for you."

"Oh? Do tell." Krem teased.

Talia blushed. "You know who I'm talking about-"

"You're father and I used to argue like that." Elida smiled at them. "I'm afraid you'll just find yourselves running in circles."

Talia glared at Krem who held up his hands in surrender. "You'd better surrender if you know what's good for you."

"This is very entertaining you know." Edmund commented with a grin. 

"Well if you won't marry Sir Aclassi I'm sure we can find someone else." Bjorn said with a smile, though he felt a little disappointed. Krem seemed like a nice fellow.

"Well Talia has no trouble receiving letters from suitors." Josephine commented lightly. Talia groaned, turning away and trying not to think of the Orlesian with the fancy purple dressed horse. That was one nightmare she didn't want to repeat. "Of course it's her choice who she marries, unless other arrangements have been made."

"Talia is still has not been courted, and we never had her betrothed." Bjorn added as he smiled at his daughter, who ignored him. "I'm sure she will choose a good person. It's up to Talia after all." He looked at Josephine, who was watching with interest.

"Perhaps even you might catch Talia's eye."

 Talia felt herself heat up, but continued to focus on her meal.

"Has your father found a match for you Lady Montilyet?" Bjorn asked politely. 

"No. And I don't imagine he will. My father is adamant that I make it my own choices." Josephine replied, and she glanced over at Talia.

"And how did you and my daughter meet?"

Talia nearly dropped her fork. Why was he treating Josephine like she was courting her?

"Lady Pentaghast introduced us, but I had heard about Talia from Lady Leliana Cousland before." Josephine replied calmly. She turned her attention back to Bjorn. 

"You know Lady Leliana? I remember her wedding with Lady Ella. It was small, but very elegant." Bjorn smiled, remembering it fondly. 

"So she's told me. Leliana misses Lady Elissa a great deal, though I expect they will be reunited soon."

"To Lady Elissa then." Talia swallowed hard and raised her goblet, and Edmund followed suit before anyone else raised there. "May she return with treasure and a cure, and finally start a nug farm with Leliana." Talia added in a teasing tone at the end, and her brother laughed.

"Hey, how did you hear about the nug farm?" Edmund asked with a teasing tone.

"They actually have one?" Talia asked before Edmund laughed more she shrugged and drank from her goblet. Stupid brothers and their teasing.

 "I wouldn't be surprised." Edmund said as he took another roll. "There is a matter that you should know. The battle is tomorrow." He grimaced at Talia's startled look. "They are already camped outside the city, and we hope to meet them on the field to discuss terms."

 "What terms?" Talia asked sharply. "They want to overthrow you."

"Well-" Edmund sighed. "You're my sister, and I figured we could go together."

"And then fight in a battle." Talia gave Edmund a serious look. "You should have told me the moment I arrived."

"I didn't want to worry you." Edmund replied.

"It's a little late for that." Talia snapped. She shook her head and frowned. "What are their numbers?"

 "I don't know." Edmund replied. "Our scouts never come back."

Talia paled before turning to an Inquisition agent across from Krem. "Tell Leliana's scouts that we need them to pick someone to scout out their forces. I want them to stay quiet, and have an accurate reading before the battle tomorrow." She ordered before standing up.

"Talia sit down." Edmund stared at her, wondering just what had gotten into his sister. "You haven't even finished your meal yet."

"I need to prepare for the battle tomorrow." Talia told her brother. "I'm sorry, but I don't take these things as lightly as you. Your the Bann. Act like it." Talia told him firmly before walking away and out of the room. Edmund turned to Josephine, who stared back at him seriously.

"She's not wrong." Josephine told him. "Your sister has more experience then you think she does." She watched his face for a reaction. "Now, is there anyway to resolve this diplomatically?"

"No." Bjorn said as he looked down at his meal. "It's too late for that."

Josephine looked at the opened hall doors. 

Perhaps Talia was right about her brother.

* * *

Talia leaned against the door with a sigh, and Josephine glanced back at her with concern.

"Your family just wants what's best for you." Josephine folded her hands in front of her dress and watched Talia intently. 

"That's what everyone says." Talia sounded defeated. "But you must have it worse, being firstborn and all."

"Sometimes. I had pressure, my parents always wanted me to do my best. But if I choose to pass it on, and leave." Josephine smoothed down her dress, "I could. They would still be happy for me, so long as I kept the Montilyet name in mind." 

"You're very lucky Lady Josephine." Talia leaned backwards against her desk. "Did you know that?"

Josephine smiled sweetly. "I know. But you're very lucky too Talia."

"Yeah, I wonder about that sometimes." Talia slipped off the desk, turning away from Josephine as she reached for the bottle of Antivan Brandy on the desk, pulling the glass towards her as she poured herself a drink. Talia huffed before she drank it in one go before placing the glass back down again. "I was lucky that I got a mark on my hand that nearly kills me everytime I use it. Lucky that I have to lead an army when in reality  I have no idea what I'm doing because I wasn't trained for this. I was supposed to be a Templar." Talia breathed heavily, feeling exhausted before turning to grab the brandy again from the desk. "My family doesn't understand."

"Talia!" Josephine snatched the glass from her and slammed it back down on the table. "Talia they need your help."

"And I'm going to help them." Talia argued back, "But in case you haven't noticed Lady Josephine." Talia sounded frustrated. "That I have a lot on my shoulders, and that includes stopping the sky from spitting out any more demons, and killing everything and everyone I care about!" Talia turned away from Josephine, feeling angry and afraid as she placed her hands on the edge of her desk, willing herself to calm down. There wasn't any reason to get mad at Josephine, but everything; the Inquisition, the stress and every task she seemed to be assigned was getting to be too much.

The wetness on her cheeks were a surprise though.

"Talia?"

"I'm fine." Talia swallowed a sob, tilting her head down as another threatened to escape her throat and more tears fell down her face. "Sorry." She managed to get out before a sob racked her body. She tensed when she felt a hand on her shoulder before it pulled her into a hug, and she started crying into Josephine's dress, gripping the back of it tightly as Josephine ran her fingers through her hair.

"I'm so sorry." Josephine apologised as she held onto Talia tightly, "You've been under so much stress lately, and you haven;t even had time for yourself."

"I didn't want this Josephine." Talia sobbed, "I don't want to be a hero."

"I know." Josephine rested her head on top of Talia's, holding her close. She hummed softly, brushing her hand across Talia's back in small circles as the younger woman cried. Talia should have been preparing for marriage and competing in tournaments, or preparing for Templar life. Instead she had to carry the world on her shoulders, and that was painful to watch.

Talia didn't know how much time had passed until she finally calmed down, but when she pulled away from Josephine she quickly realised that she wasn't letting Talia go. Instead Josephine kept a firm hold on Talia's arms, watching her with worry. Talia felt a little ashamed, but that was quickly washed away by the light squeeze that Josephine gave her arms.

"Do you feel better?"

"A little." Talia admitted softly. She opened her mouth to say she was sorry, but Josephine shook her head. As if she already knew what Talia was going to say.

"You don't have to apologise for anything." Josephine explained. "Sometimes crying it out is the best way to take care of things. Or to feel better." She ran her hands down Talia's arms and the latter shivered. "You're cold?"

"A little." Talia shivered again, more violently.

"I'm not leaving you alone tonight."

"Josephine?"

"Just give me a minute to get my night clothes." Josephine walked away from the room; the door shutting with a click behind her before Talia turned to her own wardrobe, quickly discarding her clothing on the floor and putting on her own nightdress, a simple green gown that went past her knees.

There was a knock.

"Come in."

Josephine appeared with her own nightclothes in hand and Talia turned away.

"I won't look, you can change."

Josephine made a sound that was almost like a laugh.

There was a few minutes of silence before Josephine cleared her throat and Talia turned around again. Josephine was in an elegant red nightdress, silk probably; and definitely beautiful. Talia felt a little uneasy, and looked up at Josephine with a startled, deer in the headlights look.

"Do you mind if I stay the night?"

"No." Talia paused. "I just, I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

Josephine laughed. "I'm not. I offered didn't I?"

Talia nodded.

"We should go to bed."

Talia turned and went to the far side of the bed, furs and blankets covering every inch, and quickly slid in. 

"What else is bothering you?" Josephine asked, watching Talia carefully.

Talia shook her head, shifting down further into the blankets and furs as she felt Josephine slip into bed beside her. "I don't want to make you feel like you have to."

"Your not forcing me to do anything Talia. You need me, that's what's important." Josephine snuggled down into the blankets and furs like Talia had and tilted her head up on the pillow when Talia met her gaze. "Of course, if Leliana finds out about this; she'll kill you."

"Then I guess we'll have to keep this a secret." Talia replied quietly. "I won't tell if you won't."

"I'd rather not see you thrown from Skyhold." Josephine teased just as softly. "So, I won't tell either."

Talia made a happy sound in the back of her throat. "You want to know something?"

"Are you sharing secrets with me now Talia?"

"I'm happy you came with me." 

Josephine turned away, seemingly shy all of a sudden. "Oh?"

Talia nodded, her eyes bright. "Your pretty wonderful, Josephine Montilyet."

Josephine stared hard at the floor on the opposite side of the bed, blushing. Pretty wonderful? Did Talia really just say that? When she turned back to look at Talia, she reached for her hand under the furs before entwining their fingers together, despite Talia's confused expression. 

"And your braver then you know, Talia Trevelyan."

"You think I'm brave?"

"Very brave." Josephine whispered, laying her head back down on the pillow as she faced Talia. "But we should go to sleep."

Talia pouted.

"Do we have to?"

"Talia."

"What? I like talking with you."

"Sleep." Josephine scolds, shutting her eyes firmly to stress her point. 

Talia watched Josephine for a few seconds before curling up like a cat, facing Josephine. Her hand was warm in Talia's, and she felt safe. Sighing slightly, Talia closed her eyes and was asleep with in minutes; unaware that Josephine had opened hers and was watching Talia.

Josephine brushed her thumb over the back of Talia's hand, sleep slowly coming to her. The battle tomorrow would come quickly, and Josephine certainly didn't want to miss seeing Talia off. She needed to know that she would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fun to write, and I like describing my characters families. I'm not used to writing battles but I won't learn unless I keep trying.


	4. Fighting Fit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Battles are never easy; but Talia always as something to fight for.

Josephine was already out of bed and fixing her hair by the vanity when Talia woke up; sleepy and full of warmth. She laid in bed for a few minutes, watching Josephine with a smile before she made any move to get out of the delicious warmth of her bed. The one she happened to share with Josephine last night.

_Oh._

Talia blushed to herself. She hadn't had any nightmares, which was a good thing. But she hoped she hadn't embarrassed herself either. It wouldn't do her any good to be wrapped up in Josephine's arms. Talia probably wouldn't be able to keep her mouth shut.

"Did you sleep well?"

Talia looked in surprise over at Josephine who had turned away from the vanity and was looking at Talia with an amused expression, a smile dancing at the corners of her lips.

"Yes, I did. Better then normal in fact." Talia snapped her mouth shut.

"So did I." Josephine rose and flattened out her light yellow dress, not as formal as the one she wore around Skyhold. "We both needed some sleep it seems."

Talia nodded and picked at the quilt. "I have to fight today." She looked over to see Josephine's smile change to worry. "If were lucky, they'll surrender once they see our forces." She swung her legs out of bad and stood up. "Edmund will be expecting me soon, fully armored. She looked out one of the windows so see the sun higher then she expected in the sky.

"Not your usual battle leathers then?"

Talia laughed. "No. I have to look like a Trevelyan."  She moved to her dresser and started looking for a clean shirt and pants. Talia looked back at Josephine when she found them, and Josephine stood up. "What's wrong?"

"I'll have one of your servants bring your armor in." Josephine hesitated. "And I'll help you put it on."

_She'll what?!_

"Josephine-" Talia protested just as Josephine disappeared out the door. Talia sighed, frustrated. Josephine wanted to help her put on her armor, which wasn't that unusual if the two were married. But they weren't, and she can already imagine the look on her mothers face if she walked in on them.

By the time Talia had changed into fresh clothing and was pulling on her boots, a servant; one of mothers had walked in with her suit of armor; Josephine following close behind her. Talia stood up as the servant put the armor down on the bed. They looked expectantly at Talia for a moment.

"I'll be alright. You may leave." Talia tried hard not to look at Josephine until the servant left and shut the door behind them before turning towards Josephine. "You know, I don't know how it works in Antiva but in Ostwick you helping me put on my armor is like-"

"I'm aware of what it implies." Josephine gave Talia an even, steady look. "But in Antiva, it's something we do to give a little extra protection to our-" _To our loved ones._ "-to the people we care about."

"You care about me?" Talia asked in surprise.

"I wouldn't have come with you if I didn't care." Josephine bit the inside of her lip, thinking. "Neither would Krem."

"Krem and I are just friends." Talia paused. "Which is why I've asked him to stay behind."

"Stay behind?"

"With you." Talia shrugs. "I can't very well guarantee your safety off the battlefield." 

Josephine felt her heart beat a little faster in her chest. "I can protect myself."

"With a sword?" Talia teased. 

"With my wits." Josephine smiled back and picked up a piece of armor. "Turn around." She sighed when Talia did and started to place the armor over Talia's head to her shoulders. "You don't need to worry so much Talia."

Talia shrugged.

By the time Josephine had finished helping Talia into her armor, the air was growing humid and Talia was hoping the battle or whatever would happen before, if they were willing to talk; would happen quickly so she didn't have to stand in the heat for so long. 

"I have to meet my brother." Talia turned to Josephine and touched the hilt of her sword on her side. "Stay safe, Krem said he was going to meet you in the corridor near the kitchens. My mother should be around as well, or she'll be with my father."

Josephine reached down and took Talia's hand before bringing a piece of red ribbon out from the pocket and tying it around her hand. "Your going to worry me you know." She met Talia's gaze, a frown on her lips. 

Talia smiled, her eyes soft. "If I get hurt I expect a proper lecture then."

Josephine grinned.

"I'll hold you to that my lady."

* * *

"I don't trust them."

"At least they haven't attacked us yet." Edmund answered. "See, they don't have that much of a force. Your scout reported that it was small, but they went back out and is still scouting the edge of their camp."

Talia frowned. "I still don't think this is all of them."

"Maybe not." Edmund answered as their corporal came to meet them.

"Bann Trevelyan." She greeted calmly. She glanced at Talia nervously. "And the Inquisitor?"

"Yes. My younger sister."

The woman paled.

"You have that fancy power."

"I can close rifts, yes." Talia answered. "Are you going to surrender?"

"Sir Lionel's son Oscar is already on his way to Ostwick." She answered with a shrug. "But if you want to discuss negotiations we can." She paused. "It's not like you'll get back in time anyway."

Talia punched her and the Corporal crumpled to the ground as the men and woman, soldiers from Sir Lionel's army raised their swords and charged.

"Fight back. We need to get to Ostwick." Talia yelled out.

Edmund blocked a strike and quickly rid himself of his foe. He turned to Talia. "You were right. I'm sorry-"

"Let's just focus on surviving." Talia kicked a woman in the stomach and fell back. "Shield Wall!"

"Shield Wall!" Came the answering cry as the men and women of the Inquisition fell him beside Talia and Edmund.

Talia smiled at Edmund.

"Let's see if you still remember how to fight without getting knocked over."

Edmund laughed.

* * *

"We have to find them."

Edmund ran next to his sister, the weight of his armor clinking in the night from a loose strap that was cut off in the former fight. "They have plenty of guards and soldiers."

"But Oscar brought more."

Edmund's looked angry. "Then we'll fight."

They reached Ostwick to find bells clanging and no one expect guards and soldiers insight, all heading for their Bann's home. Talia pushed and jumped around people, desperately trying to get there as fast as she could.

Talia jumped up the steps two at the time, rushing towards the front doors. They were broken; and as she jumped over a wounded man Talia was met with a soldier on the other side, one of her own.

"My lady?"

"Fight back."

"Yes my lady." He turned and waited by her side as she observed the room. "The fighting has carried to the courtyard, I was ordered to stand guard here."

"Come with me." Talia ordered, and turning to look at the men and woman who followed her she added; "Stay here; guard the entrance and treat the wounded." When they shouted their agreement Talia started to make for the courtyard, she turned to her brother Edmund and added, "You stay here to. I'll be alright."

"I-"

"Don't argue Edmund. Please do what I've asked."

Edmund nodded.

Talia turned and ran towards the courtyard, sweat running down her back as her companion followed her quickly. They didn't meet much resistance on the way, fighting the few stragglers that weren't down. She rounded the courtyard, vaulting over a destroyed garden wall as she spotted Oscar.

"Oscar!" Talia called out, slashing away at the soldier charging her. "Flank them." She kicked down, punched and struggled as two more grabbed her before falling with arrows from the balconies. She grinned up at Leliana's agents, before Oscar was charging her himself, looking like red haired, brown eyed knight that was intent on taking Ostwick for his own. Talia had never met him personally, but legends of his temper ran deep in the noble courts.

Talia kicked him back and brought her sword down on his guard, blood running from the gash in his side as he fell. She fell back as Oscar tackled her, and yelled out when he shoved Krem aside; falling down hard and not moving.

"Krem!" Talia screamed, struggling against the brute of a man. She growled, kicked him again; hard and brought her fist up to hit him in the face. "Get off me-" She yelled, managing to free herself for a moment. When his short sword fell in the space between her armor and shoulder Talia screamed again, before scrambling away when he raised up again; she grabbed the only thing that was close, a small parring knife; and brought it up as he came down.

Later when her hands were red and she rested against the column, Talia would try to ignore the stinging pain in her shoulders as Krem cried out with the smallest movements. 

It was how her brother found them. Wounded, but alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that I wrote the battle scene well, I'm not used to writing fighting scenes so I'm trying to get all the practice I can.


	5. In Your Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the battle has Talia unsettled, and Josephine is there to help.

Talia managed to get up to her room after the simple formalities were finished, shakily opening the door and shutting it as quickly as she could. 

There was a pause before Talia undid the buckles and straps from her plate armor, letting it fall to the floor as she made her way towards the bed. When she kicked off her boots the door opened, Josephine shut the door behind her before she made her way over to Talia.

"Josephine?" Talia breathed in the familiar scent of lavender as Josephine wrapped her arms around her. 

"You're shaking." Josephine muttered against her hair. "Talia are you hurt? Are you-"

"I'm fine. I'm okay." Talia grabbed Josephine's hand before it could caress her face. "Is Krem?"

"He's fine. Resting." Josephine replied softly. "We can see him in the morning."

Talia nodded. "I was terrified." She hesitated for a moment. "For both of you; everyone. I was-"

Josephine sat down on the bed just as Talia turned her body towards her, head resting in the curve of Josephine's neck as she settled herself next to her. "I know. Talia I'm glad your okay too. I was so worried."

Talia nodded. "Are you going to give me that lecture?"

Josephine shook her head, blinking suddenly as she felt a lump form in her throat.

"Why don't you clean up and change? There's a hot bath waiting." 

Talia pulled away from Josephine and nodded, a question at her lips. "Will you-" 

"I'm not leaving you Talia." Josephine's voice broke as she sobbed and Talia snuggled closer in her arms.

* * *

"How is your shoulder?"

"Better." Talia opened her eyes from where she was laying on her bed.

Josephine watched Talia from her reflection in the mirror.

"Do you want me to spend the night?"

"I thought you already were."

Josephine smiled. "I still wanted to ask Talia." She went back to combing her hair as Talia closed her eyes, relaxing into the pillows and blankets. Talia dozed lazily when Josephine came to bed, running her fingers through her hair as she settled down next to Talia.

When Talia opened her eyes she smiled softly; moving over as Josephine wrapped her arms around her. Talia didn't really want to move and Josephine's hand running down her arm was distracting.

"Josephine?"

Josephine looked down at Talia. "Sleep." She encouraged. 

Talia did as she was told.

Josephine woke up suddenly, the sound of someone softly singing wasn't just in her dreams. She glanced up to see Talia sitting up, a soft brushing across her lips as the words danced in the night air as Josephine hesitated. Talia was pretty. She looked even more so in the moonlight. Talia shifted up, resting her head against the wall behind them.

"You can't sleep either?"

"No." Josephine replied, her voice quiet. She sat up and brushed her thumb against Talia's cheek. "I was so worried that I would lose you."

"I really like you Josephine." Talia told her suddenly, blushing hard. Your amazing; beautiful and lovely.

"I know."

"What?"

"There's only so much staring that goes unnoticed Talia." Josephine smiled sweetly. Was Talia blushing?

"Oh." Talia felt nervous. 

"And Krem may have mentioned something."

Talia smiled shyly. "He's known for a while."

Josephine felt nervous. "I feel the same." She whispered,  edging closer to Talia. There was a moment where everything seemed to stop, and then Josephine brushed her lips against Talia's softly.

As her hand came to the back of Talia's gown their kiss became more passionate, as if they were trying to make up for the months of staring and shy looks. By the time they stopped to breathe Josephine was laying across Talia, who was almost hanging off the bed. Somehow Josephine's hair had come undone, the black wavy curls falling over her shoulders like a waterfall.

Talia reached out to brush some stray hair away from Josephine's face and the latter leaned up to kiss the palm of her hand and wrist.

"Josephine? "

Josephine made a happy sound. "Was that too fast?"

"No." Talia sighed. "That was wonderful." She looked up lovingly at Josephine. 

Josephine leaned down and kissed Talia again, a pleased sound escaping her lips when Talia tangled one if her hands in her hair.

"Josie-" Talia gasped out as Josephine moved from her lips to her neck. Josephine was usually so proper she didn't think-

"You're going to fall off the bed." Josephine looked pleased as she sat back, pulling Talia with her so they could snuggle against the pillows. She didn't move much, instead resting her head on Talia's good shoulder. She brushed the cloth bandage, and frowned. "I'm sorry."

"Just another scar I earned."

Josephine didn't look too impressed.

"Leliana's not going to be very happy."

"Leliana has secrets she doesn't think I know. We'll be fine." Josephine leaned down, kiss the bandage. She sighed as she ran her hands along Talia's arms again, and smiled when she shivered. "Cold?"

"Something like that." Talia admitted.

"Should we tell your parents?"

"Eventually." Talia shrugged, winched and looked away. "But they'll start planning a wedding, and we don't need that stress right now."

"Are you telling me you want to marry me?" Josephine teased.

"Uh what-" 

Josephine laughed. "We have a war to win."

"Yes." Talia relaxed. "I know that."

"Josie?"

"Yes." Josephine's heart fluttered at the nickname.

"Kiss me?"

Josephine giggled. "You don't have to ask."

"Oh."

"Talia?"

"Yes Josie?" Talia replied, blushing.

"When we get back to Skyhold; there's something I want to show you."

Talia felt confused. "What?"

Josephine kissed Talia. "If I told you it wouldn't be much of a surprise."

And then,

"Of course; I'm sure your patience will be rewarded."

Talia flushed, and all to soon Josephine was kissing her again.

She was content with being patient. 

* * *

 

Krem was awake when Talia visited him in the early morning, Josephine by her side. She sat down on the bed, and grabbed his hand; brushing her thumb over his fingers as he tried to smile at her.

"You look better." Talia said quietly. 

"I feel better." Krem answered as he glanced at Josephine. "Are you well?"

"Safe, thanks to you." Josephine answered calmly. She moved towards Talia and kissed her on the forehead. "Do you want me to step away for a moment?"

"No. Stay." Talia replies. She turns to Krem again. "You need to be more careful."

Krem winched. He knew that tone of voice. Talia was disappointed.

Talia gripped his hand tighter, before leaning over and kissing Krem on the cheek.

"I just worry about you."

Krem nodded, trying not to blush. Talia could be affectionate with her friends, but he still wasn't used to it.

"I'll work on my blocking."

Talia smiled. "You better." She turned to Josephine who was watching them with a small, sweet smile. 

"We should let Krem rest Talia."

"So it's official then?"

Talia rolled her eyes.

"Yeah. Just don't tell Leliana yet."

Krem laughed.

"No, I don't think I'll be doing that."

Talia grinned.

* * *

 

"So you and Josephine?"

"Were doing well."

"So...will you marry her?" Edmund asked quietly as they stared out into Ostwick from the main balcony of their family home.

"I don't know." Talia shrugged. "I just enjoy her company."

Edmund nodded.

"Well, I'll try to keep mother and father out of your way for now."

Talia laughed. "Your a good brother Edmund." She looked at him when he placed a hand of her shoulder.

"Your an amazing sister." Edmund said softly. "You should have been Bann."

"No. I'm where I need to be." Talia sounded sure of that. 

Edmund smiled proudly. "I'm proud of you."

Talia hugged her brother, and tried not to tear up.

She was proud of him to.

* * *

 

**Sir and Lady Montilyet,**

**It has been some time since we last corresponded, but I believe there is a matter in which we can both benefit from. Lady Josephine and my daughter Talia have both taken a liking to each other, and I believe that a union between the two would be in their best interests. We can discuss more courtly matters should you accept our invitation to visit, and I'm sure you well know that we will be marrying Talia into your family, as is the custom.**

**Sincerely** **,**

**Sir Bjorn and Lady Elida Trevelyan**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll write more about Talia and Josephine eventually. This was fun to write. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Krem's a pretty good friend. I wonder just what he said to Josephine to convince her to talk to Talia?


End file.
